


Soft & Sweet

by silentdescant



Series: Babygirl [7]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Dom/sub, Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott’s initial impression of the tableau Mitch has created issoft.





	

Scott’s initial impression of the tableau Mitch has created is _soft_. Their down comforter is covered with a velvety, cream-colored throw blanket, and Mitch’s knees sink into it by a few inches, which makes him look like he’s kneeling on a cloud. The bare skin of his thighs is smooth and supple, practically glowing in the pale light. His hands are in his lap, clasped loosely around a folded over length of light pink ribbon. It’s thick, too, at least an inch and a half wide, and glossy on one side. His shiny, black nail. Around Mitch’s bony wrists are a pair of sleek, black cuffs, but even the leather looks smooth and buttery-soft. The cuffs are lightly padded and have only a single, silver D-ring each, the only metal on them besides the buckle.

Mitch is otherwise naked and Scott’s eyes meander up his brightly colored tattoos and hairless chest, up to the tails of another pink ribbon. This one is tied into a floppy bow at his throat, with the shiny ribbon lying flat against his skin. It’s a collar, of sorts; it’s sweet, though, and gentle, and Scott longs to pluck at the loops of the bow until it comes apart in his hands. He also wants to run his fingers up and down Mitch’s neck to feel the texture of the slippery ribbon and soft skin side by side.

Mitch’s chin is lowered, his eyes downcast, and his hair is just long enough to fall across one eye. It’s slightly wavy, unstyled and fluffy, and the dark color compliment the cuffs and the nail polish. His lips are as pink and plush as the bow around his neck and just as glossy.

Scott goes to the bed and drags his fingertips lightly along the ribbon around Mitch’s neck. He can feel the warm thud of Mitch’s steady pulse. He tucks his finger beneath Mitch’s chin to tilt his head up.

Mitch raises his hands, holding out the other length of ribbon. As Scott takes it, the ends slither out of Mitch’s grasp. Mitch leaves his hands outstretched, his wrists upturned, the silver D-rings easily accessible for Scott to push the ribbon through. He loops it a few times then ties a pretty bow to match the one around Mitch’s throat.

Scott keeps one finger hooked into the taut ribbon, holding Mitch’s hands still, and reaches up to tuck another finger beneath the tight ribbon wrapped around his throat like a collar. It’s tight enough that when he pushes underneath, the edge of the ribbon digs into Mitch’s skin just a little. It’ll leave pink marks on him when Scott unties it later.

He tugs and Mitch leans and Scott catches his wet lips in a sticky kiss that tastes like strawberries. He lets go of Mitch’s wrists and they drop back to his lap. Scott combs his fingers through Mitch’s hair, pushing it away from his face. There’s a little bit of eyeliner darkening Mitch’s eyes, faded through his upper and lower lashes. Even the normally edgy makeup is soft today. Scott licks at the seam of Mitch’s smile to taste the flavored lip gloss. Mitch meets his eyes when Scott pulls away.

“Very pretty,” he says.

“Taste good?” Mitch asks.

“Very tasty. Very sweet.”

Mitch grins, flashing his brilliantly white teeth and fluttering his long, dark eyelashes. “Then come eat me up.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
